


Virgin whom?

by HelmetParty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Rick, Bottom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Bottom!Rick, Drabble, Family Secrets, Ill do longer next time, M/M, Short One Shot, Top Morty Smith, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Morty isn't exactly the bottom Rick thought he was.





	Virgin whom?

**Author's Note:**

> WUBBA LUBBA DUBB DUBBBBBBBBBB~

_That summer seemed to last forever._

 And, while it was the first summer that Rick had found himself in Morty's bed, it surely wasn't the first time he had thought about it.

 That night is still fresh in Rick's mind; Summer had gone out with her friend for a sleepover, and Beth was out drinking, probably. The entire house was entirely to Rick and Morty.

 Neither of them are sure how exactly it started, but both of them knew how it ended.

 "W-what?" Rick stutters. "M-UURRP-Morty. You are not _seriously_ a top."

 It was laughable. Morty had pushed Rick down onto the bed, a devilish but shy look in his eyes. Rick's legs we're up and Morty grind on his ass, almost like he had - and, Rick was sure it was impossible - had done this before.

 Morty says nothing for a moment. "R-r-really Rick? Because I'm a kid?"

 Rick laughs anxiously. "Yeah, also because y-your a huge - urrrp - _virgin_."

 Morty's face contorts into a frown, and he growls. "Stop fucking thinking i-im a dumb kid, Rick!" He jerks into Rick's ass through the clothes, harder this time - "Y-y-y-you think you're so much better than everyone all the time! But you're not shit, Rick!"

 Rick would like to say that this is where he immediately showed him who's boss, however, he was almost dumbstruck of Morty's dominance. 

 "S-strip, asshole."

* * *

 To be honest, it made him hard.

 Morty fucked into Rick from behind as Rick bit into the pillow. Morty's hands gripped his thighs, almost hard enough to bruise, and Rick was sure that for the next month he would be wearing scarves because of the hickies on his neck. The kid didn't go easy, either, he was ruthless in his thrusts. Rick felt like he was going to break. 

 "Y-y-y-you like that, don't you?" He groans. "Y-you like your grandson fucking you?"

 Rick couldn't even reply. He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. 

 Morty grabs Rick's hair and pulls. Rick gasps, biting his tounge, feeling the blood pour into his mouth.

 "F-fuck Rick, I-I'm gonna..."

 That kid...

 Rick comes first. He comes onto the bed, and in this extra sensitive state, he feels Morty's punishing thrusts even more. Rick felt like he was in space, and when the hot come of Morty hit inside of him, he audibly gasped.

That kid is something else.

_Now whenever on an adventure and Rick is being an absolute cunt, Morty knows exactly who's in charge._

 

**Author's Note:**

> vxgeta.tumblr.com - please feel free to repub WITH CREDIT - feel free to translate with link to original - feel free to make fanart - feel free to continue as a series WITH LINK TO ORIGINAL - do not claim as your own or post on pintrest - do not use without credit - comments, questions, reviews, etc are much appreciated as well as kudos and shares. thanks for reading, and have a swell day!


End file.
